bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven Museum
Return to the World Map Exits: :Up: N/A :Down: Haven Southwest :Left: N/A :Right: N/A :Secret Stairs: Haven Crypts Exit Unlocks: :Up: N/A :Down: Is already open :Left: N/A :Right: N/A :Secret Stairs: Start the Quest Entering the Crypt Quest/s Starting: The Ancient Vase, A Fine Painting, Some Fearsome Invaders, Archeaology 101, A Curious Artifact, Entering the Crypt Quest/s Progressing: None Quest/s Completing: The Ancient Vase, A Fine Painting, Some Fearsome Invaders, Archeaology 101, A Curious Artifact Puzzle Size: N/A Custom Item/s: N/A Notable NPC/s: Rick the Museum Curator, Sharion, Dr. Otto (after completion of the Special Area Questline Journey into the Earth...) Treasure Maps Rick the Museum Curator will, upon your reaching Level 10, give you your first Treasure Map Quest, to find an Ancient Vase. This is for all intents and purposes the tutorial for the Treasure Maps, and it's both simple and straightforward. You simply have to whack bushes and critters in the Treasure Map Zones (randomly spawned upon opening a Treasure Map for the first time) until you've earned all the clues for that Zone for where the gate key is buried, allowing you to then move to the next field where you need to repeat this action with an additional 2 clues for each progressive field. The last Treasure Map Zone will always contain the item you've been sent to find. He has a new Treasure Map to give you at Level 20, 30, 40 and 50. These are only the minimum Levels they unlock though, if you haven't yet completed a Map by the time you hit the requisite Level for the next one don't worry, it'll still be there waiting when you're done. If you wish though, you can purchase other Maps from Sharion where the item gained from completion will remain with you. : Note: If at any point you have to abandon a Treasure Map, you'll need to return to where you received it to get another - unfortunately this will mean having to buy a new one if it was one you bought. Treasure Maps - Gems= Topaz Gem Map : A small treasure map that leads to a Topaz or very rarely to a Sapphire. This map is repeatable. *'Price:' 2,500 Gold Ruby Gem Map : A medium treasure map that leads to a Ruby or very rarely to a Jade. This map is repeatable. *'Price:' 20,000 Gold Moonstone Gem Map : A large treasure map that leads to a Moonstone or very rarely an Emerald. This map is repeatable. *'Price:' 44 Bush Bucks |-| Treasure Maps - House Items= Comfy Rug Map : A small treasure map that leads to a comfy rug for your house. *'Price:' 3,000 Gold Wine Rack Map : A large treasure map that leads to a wine rack for your house. *'Price:' 24,000 Gold |-| Treasure Maps - Custom Items= A... Hat? Map : A medium treasure map that leads to a new... hat? *'Price:' 5,000 Gold Black Skull Cape Map : A medium treasure map that leads to a black skull cape. *'Price:' 5,000 Gold, 2 Citrine Belt Buckle Map : A medium treasure map that leads to a new belt buckle. *'Price:' 12,000 Gold, 2 Topaz Sword Map : A large treasure map that leads to a new sword. *'Price:' 32,000 Gold, 3 Ruby Bowtie Map : A large treasure map that leads to a bowtie (cape). *'Price:' 24,000 Gold, 1 Jade Fine Hat Map : A large treasure map that leads to a fine new hat. *'Price:' 42,000 Gold, 1 Jade Heart Buckle Map : A large treasure map that leads to a heart belt buckle. *'Price:' 34,000 Gold, 2 Jade Ninja Mask : A large treasure map that leads to an awesome ninja mask. *'Price:' 40,000 Gold, 2 Jade Category:Map Zones